Episode 8899 (9th May 2016)
Plot After spending the night with Jason, Gemma beats a hasty retreat from No.11. Eileen sees her leave. Jason stands by his earlier statement that Eileen isn't welcome at Tony's funeral. Liz has gone to Spain. Cathy installs a coffee machine in the cafe but nobody can operate it. Gail decides to throw a surprise pamper party for Carla ahead of her hen night, inviting only family. Eileen appeals to Jason to change his mind, telling him that she cared about Tony too although she makes clear her disapproval of him using Gemma as a comfort blanket. Alex sneaks five of his friends into the cafe flat for a booze-up. Chesney Skypes Sinead from Portugal. Clearly enjoying himself, he tells her he's staying longer. Sinead masks her disappointment. The funeral procession leaves for St. Edmond's Church. Eileen stays behind, after Phelan fails to change Jason's mind. Roy returns to the Street unexpectedly. He has something on his mind but when he sees Cathy he obsesses over the changes she has made to the cafe. Lee gets more money from Billy and tells him he's homeless. At the mourners arrive, Todd sees Billy handing cash over to Lee and asks him if he's okay. Billy tells him that Lee is a troubled parishioner. Gemma calls at No.11 to pick up her scrunchie. Eileen apologises for the way Jason treated her but Gemma doesn't mind as she thinks she's not attractive and Jason wouldn't normally look twice at her. Gemma tells Eileen she should be at the funeral to say her own goodbye to Tony. Craig takes Caitlin out to the bistro but she doesn't seem particularly interested. Sarah admits to Kylie that she thinks Harry senses Callum's presence in No.8 as he always cries there. Kylie tells her she's imagining it. Billy conducts Tony's funeral and talks about how he loved Jason, despite making mistakes. Jason has decided not to give a eulogy but with Todd's encouragement he changes his mind. Roy tells Cathy that Sylvia's health is improving and is about to tell her something when they hear a crash from the flat. He marches upstairs and throws out Alex's friends, one of whom has broken an ornament. Jason is giving his eulogy when Eileen walks into the church. He tells her to get out. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jordan - Lee Armstrong *Lee - Richard Crehan *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *St. Edmond's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *First appearance of Roy Cropper since 22nd January 2016 as David Neilson took a break to appear in the Samuel Beckett play Endgame with Chris Gascoyne. *Katy Armstrong and Linda Hancock can be heard briefly off-screen whilst Chesney is skyping Sinead from Portugal. *The church sequences were recorded on location at St. Martin's Church in Ashton-on-Mersey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason demands that Eileen leaves Tony's funeral service; and Roy and Cathy find Alex and his mates having a party in the cafe flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,120,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes